Birth of a New Race
by Striderofthewild
Summary: Well I decided to take my favorite character from Inuyasha, who is Sesshomaru, and make him a cross breed between a diclonius and dog demon. The diclonius is from the anime Elfen Lied. I will include people from that series later on. Well, ENJOY!


Birth of a new Race

Summary: Im combining my two fav anime of all time! Elfen Lied and Inuyasha. I am making Sesshomaru a dyclonious.

Disclaimer: No I do not own ELfen Lied or Inuyasha. All rights go to the owners and I am a simple fan fic writer...

Screams pierce the air and the sensitive ears of Lord Inutaisho. For not but a few hours ago, his pregnant wife, Inukimi, was sleeping soundly beside him. Now she was taken out of his arms and rushed into the room of birth, where men must not enter.

The tall demon lord paced around his study. His long silver hair fluttered around his ponytail and his eyes show worry. His blue triangular stripes upon his face where pale and so was his skin. The deep toned caress in his face was saddened and his sensitive hears heard all.

He could hear the harsh stomps of women running in and out for towels and water. Each time, his worry and heart rate increased. While he paced up and down the room, though he would never admit it, he was to scared to walk out of the study. He just said to himself that he did not want to get in the way of the midwifes.

Soon all thoughts where interrupted by a small elder woman who came in his study. By the look on her face, he knew it was not good. She slowly opened her mouth and the age was clear in her voice that she was quite elderly, but it was her words that made the demon lord shake. "My Lord, she delivers a baby, But I must warn you, this will be a shock."

Taken back by her words his deep voice rumbled like distant thunder. "Why? Does the baby have all its limbs?"

"Yes."

"Is it alive?"

"Yes"

"Is it deformed in any way?"

"Yes"

He sank. "Tell me, how bad is it, and what is deformed about my baby."

"That my Lord, I think you need to see for youself." She lowered her head.

"I see." With that, he began to leave to the room where he may now enter. But before he left the study, her voice shed some light on his situation.

"My lord, before you think ill of the boy, you can expect great from him. I fore saw it."

"So she gave me a son?" Inutaisho smiled and walked off.

The woman soon smiled and as he left she snapped her fingers, smoke pooped at her feet which masked her true form, a young and very pretty woman. The crone was really a beautiful young lady. Her hair was pink and two horns that where covered by her massive grey hair before, where now visible. The smile on her face would make any man quiver in fright. "Oh yes my lord, Great things will come from our son" she laughed wickedly and she floated out of the window.

Lord Inutaisho walked to his wife's resting room to see the baby for the first time. His was tired and was walking mechanically and fast, eager to see his son. As he walked through the labyrinth of his kingdom he began to think and the previous conversation echoed in his mind.

"Is he deformed in any way?"

"Yes"

"What was wrong with my son?" He thought aloud. He walked on until he reached the door and he heard the sweet hums of his wife. He entered and she was in a futon in the center of the room holding a small bundle in her arms. Her silver hair was tied back and her crest on her fore head was thinner than usual. Probably due to the stressful situation she just endured. He walked up to her and the smell of birthing fluids filled his nose and he felt ill. As he walked to her the bundle started to make a cooing sound before she hushed him. When he reached her, she had a look of confusion. He peered down at the baby and all he could see was his face because he was so tightly wrapped up. His eyes where closed and just like his mother and father, he had the same red markings on his eye lids. He had his mothers sacred crest on his forehead and long triangular markings on his cheeks like his father, but instead of one set, he had two. That there proved that he was indeed, his son. No other dog demon clan had those markings but Lord Inutaisho's.

But Lord Inutaisho did not understand, what is deformed about him? He was a beautiful baby boy, which made his father very proud of him. His train of thought of disturbed when the same crone from before placed a hand on his shoulder. She spoke but with caution. "My lord, Brace yourself." Inutaisho walked around his wife when the crone removed her hand and placed it on the babes head to remove the blanket from there, but before she did, her eyes made contact with his Lordship.

She sighed and slowly moved the blanket back reveling the shock of his life. Lady Inukimi looked away and cringed. But with awe he saw his hair was bright reddish pink and two small triangular horns stuck from atop of his head. "Horns?" That was all that was questioned by Inutaisho.

Lady Inukimi almost cried and she sighed "Oh kami, what shall we do?" The old woman had an emotionless expression and she recovered the babe's head.

"My Lord, will you keep this baby, despite his horns" the old lady questions?

Inutaishoo said yes without thinking. This was his baby and no matter what patruded from his head he loved him, but his wife looked at him with agony and tried to tell him that the kingdom would not approve of such. Yet the Lord still refused to kill the baby.

"This did not come from my blood Inu No Taisho!" Lady Inukimi taunted him with his full title with out respect, in order to insult him the only way she could. "This is your mistake and now he will suffer the rest of his life! And you will let him because of selfishness?"

Intaisho became infuriated and his voice became deeper and louder. "You are a cruel Woman! He is no Mistake! He is just a baby! If you don't want him then don't be his mother, while be his father!" He was so angry that the whites of his eyes flashed red and the amber iris became bright blue, like ice locked in fire. "And how do you know this is my blood?" He asked.

She turned and greeted his eyes with the icy flare of her own, but before she could argue, the baby began to weep. Inukimi then began to hush the child and rock him. "He knew you two were in pain." The old woman stated. Her eyes drifted to the bickering couple and she then explained that maybe they needed to find out if pink hair and horns ran in the family. Inutaisho said that he would send word to his father and have him come see his son while lady Inukimi agreed to have her mother come since her father died years ago.

"And what of a name for the pup?" The crone asked as she removed the last of the bloody sheets.

"Something powerful, something fearsome, or something deadly." Was all Inutaisho could think. While his wife spoke up and asked about all three.

He smiled and said with slightly blushed cheeks that his name is Seeshomaru .

Days pass and the couple began to get in the routine of parenthood, from changing rags to feeding and burping. Inukimi did most of that work while Inutaisho would just hold him and show him love. He even had a little futon set up for him in his study so he could be with his in almost all hours of the day.

While he was in the family room, Lady inukimi walked in with a bundle of pink hair in her arm. She sits down with the infant in her arms. "My mother will be here today" She states in monotone.

"Father will be here in the morn." Then a small question slithered in his mind, so he asked his wife. "Did you tell her about he pup, or just that you had him?"

She pursed her lips and said that in the letter, all she said was she had a baby boy and that she wanted her to meet her grandson. This made inutaisho smile and he was happy he wrote the same thing to his father.

While they had a simple chat about how they where going to explain the situation, even though they had no explanation to the babes horns or hair. A woman of white hair and pink eyes walks in the room. "My lord, Lady Tsubaki had arrived. " While a small but fragile smile caressed Inukimis lips, Inutaisho just braced himself.

Before she could be invited, Lady Tsubaki just moved around the albino demoness and hugged he daughter but keeping her chest and stomach back to avoid the baby. Her Warmth made Lady Inukimu soften. "Now mother, we have something to discuss."

Confused with her daughter, she looked at her and said nothing.

WELL PEOPLE HERE IS CHAPTER ONE! These tell me how I did and be nice about it! If it sucks, just say you didn't care for it, don't say I suck and need to go kill myself. -.-"


End file.
